


A Day With Kuroo Tetsurou

by GraySpring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySpring/pseuds/GraySpring
Summary: exactly what the title says just a day with kuroo tetsuro.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Day With Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic i’ve ever posted. so constructive criticism is welcome.

it was 12:00 pm you were just sitting in your apartment watching hunter x hunter, suddenly you heard someone knock at the door. it was your boyfriend kuroo.

“hello? i thought you were coming later.” you said

“i was but then i couldn’t wait to see you and your beautiful face.”

you stood there glaring at him trying to fight the blush that was slowly creeping up your face.

“great now i have to get get ready an hour earlier” you say as of you weren’t getting butterflies in your stomach from him just calling you ‘beautiful’

“aww, i’m sorry did i cause you trouble?” he said in the most annoying voice ever while walking towards the couch.

you rolled your eyes at him, closed the door behind you and started walking towards your room to get ready.

as you were getting ready you decided to play some music. it took you about an hour to get ready.

as you were walking out of the room you saw that he was no longer on the couch. you went to the kitchen and saw him grabbing a glass of water. so you decided to sneak up on him.

you walked up and wrapped your arms around his torso. he slightly jumped from the surprise.

“did i scare you” you said playfully

“no, i- i just didn’t expect that” he said not so convincingly

“whatever you say” you say while letting go of him with a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

“are you finally ready to go?” he asks extending the word finally.

“yes, i’m finally ready to go.” you say also extending the word finally

you walk out of the house he does the same. as you are walking towards the car you suddenly feel a warm hand around yours. you hold hands till you get inside of the car.

“where are we going?” you ask

“first, we are going to your favorite café.” he says

“first? what are we doing after?” you ask

“that is a surprise.” he says that and nothing else leaving you wondering as to what he has planned for the day.

_______________  
it didn’t take long to figure out what the first destination was. after all it was your favorite café only 15 minutes away.

“you remembered?” you say

“of course i remembered, how could i forget.” he said lightly laughing

“i don’t know most people forget and i told you when we first started dating that was like 8 months ago.”

“i guess i just have a good memory”

the both of you walk out of the car and towards the café with your hands intertwined.

the café is a light beige color with signs and menus all over the walls written on a black chalk board. there are brown wooden tables with black chairs. lights hanging from the ceiling and a small bookshelf in one corner and a record player on top of a small shelf in the other.

you guys walk to a table and sit down.

“what can i get for you today?” a waiter asks with a notebook in their hand.

“i’ll have a medium black coffee, please” kuroo says slowly turning to you so that you could order.

“i’ll have a vanilla latte.” you say to the waiter

“ok i’ll have those for you in a bit” they said.

about five minutes pass until both of you have your drink in your hand.

“so are you going to tell me we’re where going next.” you ask still very curios as to what he has planned for the rest of the day.

“just be patient you’ll find out when we get there.” he said in a very calm voice

“fine.” you say while sighing

after talking about random topics and finishing your drinks. you leave a tip and walk out of the café and towards the car.  
once a again holding hands.

once you’re both in the car and kuroo starts driving. the direction he’s driving seems familiar.

_____________________

it takes about 20 minutes to arrive to the next location. surprise! it’s an arcade, but not just any any arcade. once you were inside you asked.

“wait isn’t this the arcade we had our first official date?” you said while looking around mesmerized by the bright neon lights and games around you.

as you were looking around you didn’t realized kuroo was admiring you from where he was standing. he let out a small chuckle.

“yes, you’ve been saying how you wanted to come back here for like three weeks.” he said still smiling

you turn around and walk towards him and kiss him he gladly accepts the kiss.

“thank you. is there a specific reason why were you’re doing this is it an important day or something.” you ask wondering as to why he was going all out today.

“no, specific reason i just wanted to.” he says while smiling at you. “ok well let’s go pay so i can beat you in all of these games“ he says while pointing at the variety of games there is.

“is that a challenge?” you ask

“yes a challenge that i plan on winning.” he say

“we’ll see about that you might have to change your plans.”

after paying you head towards the nearest game and he follows. it’s pac man.

“you ready to lose?”you ask.

“like i said i plan on winning.”

you beat him.

“rematch.” he says

“ok but i’ll still beat you.” you say

you win again.

“next game.” he says

“ok you choose this time.”

so it goes on like that for about 15 games switching on who chooses the game. you won 12 of the 15 games.

“isn’t your best friend a pro gamer? i thought you would be better.” you say

“kenma? yeah, but he’s not a good teacher.”

“are you sure he wasn’t a good teacher or were you just a bad student. just kidding” you say playfully

“since you won do you want anything.” he asks

“no, spending all day with you is more than enough.”

now it was his turn to blush. to hide it from you he pulled you into a tight hug you hugged back.

after letting go and intertwining his fingers in yours he says, “ now onto the last destination.”

“there’s more?!” you say surprised

“yup.”

___________________

after driving for almost an hour he finally parks the car. in an unfamiliar place, a park maybe? it’s around five in the afternoon the sun will start setting soon.

“close your eyes” he says as soon as you walk out of the car

you were caught up up in you own thoughts trying to figure out what he had planned, “huh?”

“i said close your eyes.” he said while walking towards you on the other side of the car.

“why, what if i fall.”

“just trust me, i’ll even carry you.”

“ok fine, but you don’t need to carry me.”

as if he had only heard what he wanted to you felt your feet lift of the ground. instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck. he was carrying you bridal style.

“i said you didn’t need to carry me.”

“i know what you said i just wanted to.”

“ok.”

“also this way i can make sure your eyes stay closed. now close your eyes.”

you close your eyes and lay your head on his shoulder.

_you were so close to each other. you could feel his heartbeat and you were sure he could feel yours. you could hear his breathing as he walks. you could smell his own scent mixed with a light cologne. your boyfriend, your favorite person, the most calm and chaotic person you knew, the man you -_

suddenly you felt your feet touch the ground. you opened your eyes. what you saw was beautiful.

in the middle of a beautiful field full of green grass and small flowers there was a table with two chairs set with some of your favorite foods. from what you could see under the table were blankets that could be used to stargaze once the sun had set and fairy lights strung under there too.

you stood there astonished. while kuroo was just admiring you.

“all of this you did all of this” you say while walking toward him and hugging him.

“well bokuto and akaashi did help. so i can’t take all the credit.” he says still hugging you.

“bokuto? really?”

“he helped carry some more of the bigger stuff. now let’s not let all of his hard work go to waste.” he said as he let go and started leading you to the table.

he pulled out a chair so that you could sit down and then went to go sit on the chair across from yours.

“wow.” you say breathlessly as you turn and see the view of the sunset it’s mesmerizing.

you both eat and talk about nothing in particular. though one topic that was talked about at the end peaked your attention.

“remember when i confessed.” he says with a small smile on his face.

“yes, it was one of the best and most confusing moments of my life. i thought i was dreaming or hallucinating it because of how much stress i was put under during finals. i wasn’t my best friend that i had a major crush on was really confessing to me.”

“well that night i told myself i would take you stargazing and today’s finally the day i do it.” he said while getting up and reaching down to pull out a blanket to lay on the grass.

you got up off the chair and walked towards him and sat on the blanket next him. the sun was finally fully set and the moon had come out it was a full moon. the stars had started to appear as well.

you laid down he did the same. you stared up at the stars painting the night sky enchanted by how bright they were and how much there was. what you didn’t notice was kuroo wasn’t looking at the stars he was looking at you. to him you were the brightest star.

** kuroo pov **

_i love her so much._

_she’s so beautiful no wait words can’t describe how beautiful i think she is._

_the way she gets annoyed easily it’s adorable._

_her laugh, her smile, her eyes, everything about her it’s it’s just so beautiful, gorgeous, enchanting, mesmerizing._

as if my body had a mind of its own i said what had been on my mind for a long time,” _i love you_.”

she sits up, “really, i love you too.” it was dark but the light coming from the fairy lights under the table were enough that i could see i light blush in her cheeks. i let out a breath i didn’t realize i was holding.

i sit up so that i meet her eyes. i hold her face in n my hands and i kiss her. she kisses back and when we pull away we both have a smile on our faces.

** no pov **

there they were kuroo and y/n two dorks stupidly in love but didn’t realize it for the longest time. cuddling while stargazing.

_in that moment laying in each others arms. time simply didn’t exist for them. they were two people hopelessly in love with each other. nothing around them mattered just the sky they were gazing upon and each other._

_it was like a painting still. yet so much emotion could be felt. a painting that could be perceived as anything but what would always be seen no matter what was love._

_love an emotion that many people have felt but all have failed to explain. love an emotion that only the luckiest of people get to truly experience. love a small word that can change everything. love something that no one even those who experienced it never truly understood it. love something both kuroo and y/n felt for each other even if they didn’t fully understand it they knew they felt it._


End file.
